User talk:GioGiovi3
Per la tua lista utenti : Stella99 non sono io ma so solo la sua password ma ormai su wikia non viene più, Tom Orvosolon Riddle era MO (non scelgo nomi così brutti ù.ù), e inoltre ho anche AnselaJonla92 come account. Comunque se ti va passa in questa chat se vuoi siamo affiliati con la SMIW :) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Evvivaaaaa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Light Matter (talk) 21:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Consiglio per la lista, Slender-eye X non sono io (MCL lo prese per farmi uno scherzo e ce l'ha ancora lol), Stella99 non sono io ma so la sua password e non penso tornerà mai su Wikia... poi Hammer Meta Knight è il mio vecchio "amico" Demise36, e parlando di Demise ho un nuovo account, Colossobot (mi serve per la Guerra dei Blaster e per Runescape ma ho già avvertito ULQ di bannarlo dalla SMIW) E comunque, solo tu e ULQ mi avete fatto gli auguri :D Peccato T_T speravo che fosse stato bannato o che se ne fosse andato... Ho letto il tuo blog sugli utenti, grazie delle informazioni, comunque non mi sono mai finto duefanta sulla SMIW (prima del mio ban certe volte imitavo la sua grammatica ma non mi sono MAI finto lui sulla SMIW) Mi sono finto duefanta una sola volta sulla wiki di MG! Giuliomario non sono io, basta vedere le modifiche che ha fatto sulla Fanon! E neanche Nonadmin o AnonimoMC! Ti giuro che non sono nessuno di questi tre! E ho anche una mezza idea su chi siano... Ciao GioGiovi3.Ho saputo che conosci A Tutto Reality quindi mi chiedevo se volevi far parte ad un piccolo gioco su A Tutto Reality.Per fare questo gioco si scelgono i concorrenti di TDPI, e ci rimane solo Sugar. (non sarà strano se scegli una femmina : io faccio Ella, e YoYoYoshi fa Jasmine :) )Le Regole sono quasi le stesse di A Tutto Reality (tieni conto che le sfide si fanno in chat) : ci divideranno in due squadre, ci sarà un confessionale (MP al conduttore) un giorno deciso dal conduttore ci sarà una sfida, la squadra vincitrice si salva, la perdente elimina un giocatore alla cerimonia di eliminazione (quello con più voti), dopo qualche eliminazione le squadre si sciolgono e si gioca per sè, qualcuno ritorna, chi rimane fino alla fine vince E riceve il premio di condurre la prossima stagione (SOLO SE VUOLE).Hai capito?Se no te lo spiego meglio dopo.Ma affrettati a dire di sì o di no : la prima sfida è il 23 Giugno alle 18:00!!! Partecipanti (tanto per farti capire chi interpreta chi) : Rodney Amy Samey Max Scarlett Jasmine Shawn Dave Sky Ella Sugar? Leonard Beardo Topher Vabbene. (Impegni d'estate che sfortuna :( ) Hammer Gold (talk) 09:23, June 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL, è per caso qualcuno della ATRW? Mi dispiace ma purtroppo non è la prima volta che succede, molti utenti sono stati bannati solo percé miei amici .-. comunque Ansela ha perso i titoli da tempo, indovina grazie a chi :3